


Batman es mío.

by RossThony



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Charming Bruce Wayne, Identity isn't discovered, Jealous, M/M, Makeup Use, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Stalker Harley Quinn, Stalker Joker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossThony/pseuds/RossThony
Summary: Tras enterarse de que Batman y Bruce Wayne viven juntos, Joker está listo para enfrentarlo y dejarle claro que el murcielago es suyo, pero sale significativamente mal...¿o quizá no?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Batman es mío.

Joker se encontraba recostado en una de las esquinas de un edificio cercano a Wayne Entreprises, vestido entero de negro y con un par de binoculares en sus manos.

Había estado un par de horas arriba, acomodado con un par de bebidas de uva que ya había bebido y un paquete de pan dulce que aún no había abierto.

— Señor J, ¿cuánto tiempo más estaremos esperando?

Harley se quejó, ella había decidido acompañarlo en su vigilancia ya que si pasaba algo podía proteger a su pudin y escapar con más facilidad, aunque Joker era perfectamente capaz de protegerse por sí mismo.

— Ya te dije, preciosa ¡Hasta que Bruce Wayne aparezca! Sé que está ahí, poniendo esa cara bonita y fingiendo que no tiene una relación secreta con Batman.

Los celos en su voz eran claros. Había llegado a esa conclusión unos días después de todo el caos que desató gracias a su venganza contra Batman. No le gustaba que Batman compartiera la mayor parte de su vida con el mayor casanovas de Gotham, ¡Batman solo debía estar con él! Era injusto, ¿qué tenía de bueno ese playboy?

— Ow~, cariño, mírame.

Joker observó a su compañera con una expresión molesta, pero también herida.

—¿Qué?

— Estoy segura de que Batman jamás estaría con Bruce Wayne.— ella rió, ganándose solo confusión de parte del otro villano.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque a Batman le gustas tú, no ese millonario, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

La cara de J enrojeció y este desvió su mirada, negando con su cabeza.

— Eso quisiera, Harley...pero no es así. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Sauron? ¡Es su roomie! Es obvio que son algo, ¿por qué más Batman tendría su baticueva en su sótano?

— Quizá Bruce Wayne sea Batman, pudin.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar semejante tontería? Bruce Wayne tiene un pésimo carácter, cree que siempre tiene la razón, y puede permitirse todo lo que quiera, ¡Es imposible que sea Batman!

— Hmm. Está bien, pudin, tienes razón. — Harley se rindió y dejó un besito sobre la mejilla del de cabello verde, para luego volver a mirar la entrada de la torre Wayne con los binoculares. — ¡Pudin! ¡Veo algo!

Joker de inmediato observó al mismo lugar, efectivamente ahí estaba el millonario, lanzando sonrisas galantes a las chicas que pasaban mientras se acercaba a su limusina estacionada esperando por él.

El rostro del payaso se ruborizó un poco al pensar que Batman podía ser él, y también sintió algo de celos.

No no no, Batman no sería así, ¿o sí?

— Voy a bajar.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puedes bajar así, pudin. — Harley rápidamente empezó a buscar cosas de un bolso.

— ¿Por qué no? Nadie se dará cuenta.

— Está lleno de guardaespaldas, tienes que ir con un disfraz.

— Harley, sabes que amo disfrazarme de mujer pero no me he puesto crema en las piernas últimamente.

— No, pudin, es otra cosa.

Harley, con una bolsa de maquillaje, sacó una base con un tono normal pero pálido, comenzando a restregarla en el rostro blanco del payaso.

— ¡Hey, no hagas eso!

— Vamos, pudin. — insistió.

La de coletas difuminaba el maquillaje en su rostro, y una vez terminó dejó un poco de rubor en sus pómulos. Luego, sacó una boina gabardina, para así esconder un poco sus mechones verdes, dejando solo los oscuros.

— ¡Ta-Dah!

La arlequín le mostró un espejo, para que se viera.

Se veía excepcionalmente normal, Harley había hecho un gran trabajo, pero a Joker no le gustaba parecer normal, nunca le agradó eso.

— No lo sé, Harley...

— ¡Te ves guapo! Ahora ve, baja. Demuéstrale a Bruce Wayne que puedes ser más encantador que él.

El payaso, dudoso, decidió bajar del edificio. Yendo tímidamente hasta donde Bruce Wayne se encontraba hablando con un par de chicas que seguramente eran sus empleadas.

Joker tomó aire, intentando calmar su inseguridad por verse así, y luego picó el hombro del multimillonario para llamar su atención.

Este detuvo su charla con las jovenes, quienes observaban a Joker asombradas y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en al...go...?

Wayne se quedó sin habla cuando le observó, y el de ojos verdes se sintió muy pequeño en su lugar. Sabía que era mala idea, ¡se veía horrendo! seguramente Bruce se burlaría de él, en ese instante.

— Vaya...¿a quién le debo el placer?

Acaso...¿Bruce Wayne estaba usando el tono playboy...?

¿Con él...?

— M-Mi nombre es..Jay...

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— Jay...¿Te...te he visto antes? Jamás olvidaría un rostro tan precioso.

La cara de Joker se tiñó demasiado rápido de un color carmín.

— ¿Q-Qué? No, jamás nos hemos visto antes. - Negó con su cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¿Oh? ¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí?

— ... — Su mente definitivamente quedó en blanco.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Notó como Bruce comenzaba a sospechar y de inmediato reaccionó.

— Solo quería hablar con usted, s-señor Wayne... Agradezco todo lo que hace por Gotham. — Joker era perfecto para fingir tonos de voz, aún si estaba nervioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Bruce Wayne fruncia el ceño con sospecha.

— Hablo de sus donaciones y eso...—decía sacando aquel ingenio de la nada.

Vió de reojo como Harley le hacía señas desesperadas, algo estaba saliendo mal, se escuchaba el sonido de las patrullas a los lejos, y cada vez se hacía más alto.

— Oh...B-Bueno, me tengo que ir...

— ¿Tan rápido? Hey, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo? Puedo invitarte a cenar a un restaurante.

— ¡N-No gracias! Quizá las chicas de allá quieran, yo..., me tengo que ir, tengo una emergencia.

Caminó rápidamente hacia otro lado, pero Bruce Wayne le tomó la mano para detenerlo.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué...?

— ¿Vendrás de nuevo?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Lo harás...?

— Q-Quizá...

Se zafó del agarre con rapidez, sin hacer algo por el guante que se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo, dejándolo atrás.

Escuchó exclamaciones del millonario, pero las ignoró por más que quería darse la vuelta para saber que deseaba.

Caminó normalmente hasta donde estaba Harley escondida y al saber que nadie más los veía, corrieron casi torpemente hasta un auto escondido en los oscuros callejones.

Jadearon un poco pero lograron deshacerse de los cartones que habían dejado sobre el auto, y luego se metieron en él.

La de ojos claros, una vez recuperada, observó al payaso con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces, señor J?

— ¿Entonces qué? — Joker respondió rápido, seguía nervioso. Mientras tanto prendía el auto y Harley se acomodaba en el copiloto.

— ¿Usted le dió un merecido a ese presumido?

El de cabello verde se quedó quieto unos momentos, mirando hacia en frente, volviendo a tener la mente en blanco.

— ¿Señor J?

— ¿Si...?

— ¿Pasa algo...?

— No, nada.

Se hizo el idiota y partió el auto a toda velocidad antes de que hubiese otra pregunta, sin importarle los chillidos sorprendidos de Harley.

* * *

— Se le quedó su guante...

Bruce murmuró mientras estaba sentado en la limo viajando hasta su hogar, a la vez también que recibía miradas desaprobatorias de parte de su conductor y mayordomo: Alfred.

— Le prohíbo hacerle un análisis de ADN a ese guante y espiar donde vive aquel hombre misterioso, señor.

— Era de él... Alfred, no tengo idea si lo volveré a ver o no.

— No debería estar tan desesperado, apenas han pasado un par de horas.

— Pero...

— Para la próxima vez, usted le pide su número de teléfono y problema resuelto.

Bruce solo se quedó callado, aún con su mirada fija en el guante.


End file.
